


It Changes Us

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione woke up.First, she registered the blinding white light surrounding her. Then, the grey bedsheets. Lastly, the arm around her waist, the lips pressed against her neck and the warmth of the body pressed against her. And there was no way she could ignore the aching sensation permeating from her core.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It Changes Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.
> 
> Although I’ve spent probably hundreds of hours reading fanfiction over the last few years, this is the first time I’ve ever written anything myself, so it may not be the best thing you’ve ever read but I’m hoping you guys will at least enjoy it :).

Hermione woke up. 

First, she registered the blinding white light surrounding her. Then, the grey bedsheets. Lastly, the arm around her waist, the lips pressed against her neck and the warmth of the body pressed against her. And there was no way she could ignore the dull ache permeating from her core.

She gasped as the memories of what had happened the night before suddenly started to come back to her. She felt a throbbing sensation between her thighs as she thought of the way his strong fingers filled her hole, his thumb violently rubbing her sensitive clit. As she felt his cock harden against her back she remembered the feeling of his body against hers, those same fingers grasping her hips as he thrusted his own towards her. She remembered and she felt pure bliss. 

And then, the guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realise this chapter was short as fuck. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. I’m aiming for 3000-6000 words per chapter and will probably upload once or twice a week.


End file.
